The present disclosure relates generally to bot detection and, in certain examples, to systems and methods for detecting and managing bot users of a client application or other software application.
The growing mobile application landscape presents an opportunity for users to create automated programs or “bots” that engage with the applications on their behalf. These bots can be created for a variety of reasons and can influence the mobile application in a number of ways. Some bots are created to perpetrate fraud or to generate spam, and such bots can negatively impact the application experience of legitimate users. Other bots can be created to support one or more users (e.g., by automating time-consuming tasks) and may actually increase overall user engagement within the application. It is desirable for a software application developer or provider to be able to identify and classify bots so that the influence of the bots can be analyzed and any necessary corrective action can be taken.